Lesson 15
Shinsengumi are assigned to protect a high-ranking Amanto Bakufu from the Jouishishi. Episode 14 Summary Kondou informs the Shinsegumi about the 'Harusame' and how they are only taken down by two Samurais. Apparently, no one was listening that's why Hijikata fired his bazooka. Kondou repeats what he said but now everyone was paying attention and even made a shock/ surprise reaction. Hijikata notices that they were faking it and was about to shoot once again but Kondou stopped him. Kondou suspected that the other one was Katsura, who is a part of Jousihishi and they also discover that Harusame brought large amount of drugs in Edo and one of the Officials are conspiring with the pirates to gain profits. The rebels heard that rumor that's why they planned to assassinate the 'traitor' and that's where the Shinsengumi comes in.. They are assigned to protect the official named Kinya. However he does not appreciate the Shinsegumi's efforts at all and just complain. Kondou apologizes but Sougo don't like Kinya's attitude. When the three of them were alone, Sougo asks why do they even need to protect the official and Kondou told them that if it wasn't for the Bakufu the Shinsengumi wouldn't exist. Kondou sees Kinya get out of the room and he chase him but Kinya says he don't want to be guarded and he is sick and tired of being locked up. While they argue, a sniper shoots from a near tower in an attempt to kill him, but with a quick reaction Kondo takes the shot from him in his shoulder. Kinya is not moved at all with his act and continues to insult Kondo. Hearing this ungrateful remark, Okita unsheathes his sword ready to kill Kinya but is stopped at the last second by Hijikata. At the same night, the Shinsegumi tend to Kondo's injury with Hijikata reminding them that they have to protect the "ungrateful toad" even if he insults them, as that is Kondo's wish. When he exits to the courtyard, he finds Okita lighting a fire and Kinya still alive but tied to a cross next to him slowly getting burned by the fire. Okita says that as long as he doesn't kill him it's ok, since this will draw the anti-amanto group out in the open. The Anti-Amanto prove him right, as a few minutes later they appear in the courtyard to kill the officer. The Shinsegumi quickly react and a ferocious fight begins. The next day, Kagura reads in the newspaper about the Shinsegumi's accomplishment to arrest a lot of terrorists and also exposed an officer cooperating with the Harusame pirates. Quotes *Sougo Okita: "When have I ever screwed on the job? I'm only screwing with you Hijikata-san!" *Kondou Isao: "A warrior always returns favors with utmost devotion!" *Kondou Isao: "If you see someone in danger, whether they're good or bad, you should extend you're hand to them." *Kondou Isao: "There are monkeys and there are monkeys with balls of steel. Don't underestimate us!" *Sougo Okita: "He's too nice. He's good at finding good points about strangers but never noticed any bad points." Characters #Kondou Isao #Hijikata Toushirou #Katsura Kotarou (flashback) #Sougo Okita #Kinya #Yamazaki Sagaru #Harada Unosuke #Kagura #Sakata Gintoki Category:Chapters